


Letters

by ViperVentura



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVentura/pseuds/ViperVentura
Summary: Miguel writes a letter, Chel is bored.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_staying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/gifts).



He’s writing a letter when Chel slips behind him.

She sets her lips against his neck, sucking lightly. She wraps him up when he tries to turn, holding him still. “Keep writing.”

He does, smiling.

“Good,” Chel sighs, hands skating down his chest and into his pants. Her teeth find his pulse when his breath hitches. Her hands are warm when they pull him free. The first stroke is dry and his pen stutters across the page. She laughs in his ear, sucks at the lobe.

“You stop, I stop.” She sounds determined.

He sets pen to paper, determined too.


End file.
